Prom
by nineteennintytwo
Summary: Based on the Megamind comic book. It's Prom night, and while hiding from Metro Dude, Roxanne comes to realize that the school's bad boy may not be such a 'bad boy', after all. MMxRR. AU.


So this random story came to me after reading the Megamind comic, and it refused to leave me alone until I wrote it. So here it is. As some of you will see, I've included stuff from the comic (yes, Megamind's crush on Roxanne is one of them), and then added my own little things, too :)

Disclaimer: Don't own Megamind movie or comic.

Please note that this has nothing to do with my other story 'Fate'. Although, this story is also set in an AU universe.

* * *

Prom

_That is why I, Megamind, must achieve World Domination before certain people whom we all know infect this little planet with their lack of intellectual skills and over-paid ways. It's infectious; people, these few are controlling your minds! So when I take over I will rid the world of these few and create a world that is built on master minds and natural thinkers. Maybe if you all get your heads out of the clouds and eyes off the jocks and actually pass your exams, I'll include a few of you in my lower council. _

_Megamind, Senior student_

Roxanne Ritchi shook her head with a smile on her face as she folded the school newspaper and placed it in her locker for later. So maybe she didn't approve of what he was talking about; world domination wasn't exactly a popular goal, and certainly didn't buy one many friends, but she put that aside. The op-ed was...good. Well written. In fact, when Roxanne thought about it, it was one of the best she had ever read. Most of the time, the op-eds in the school paper were either rants about the ridiculous amount of homework or obsessed girls repeating over and over how hot Metro Dude is.

This was certainly a change, she decided. What she found most impressive was that it had come from the High School's resident bad boy. He lived in prison, held the school record for most detentions given to a single student, and as the op-ed stated, his goal was World Domination. But the op-ed itself, topic aside, was impressive. She suspected he had his huge brain to thank for that.

_This school really needs more writers like him_, she mused to herself as she took out the books for her next class. _Too bad he wastes his time in detention and talent working on his "World Domination" goal._

The warning bell rang, and Roxanne slammed her locker shut before heading to next class.

* * *

"I find these text books to be insulting."

It was barely a minute into the lesson, and already Megamind was criticizing the text books. He may have been the bad boy in the school, but that still didn't stop his super-human brain from finding the flaws in every text book and every equation taught. It certainly earned him favouritism with the schools Maths professor (the only teacher in the school who didn't see him as a trouble maker).

"Does the author really feel that a diagram of a Uranium-238 Isotope is necessary?" he continued, smacking the back of his hand against the page as he let the book drop. "Talk about spelling it out."

"Totally, sir," Minion agreed, although he was secretly lost.

After all, not everyone had a intellectual brain such as Megamind. The fish was more concerned with the dead frog sitting on the desk in front of them, waiting to be dissected. He regretted his master talking him into coming along to High School; the undercover act of being an exchange student with the name of Minionviche, from the province of Vienerschnitzel, was starting to grow suspicious.

Megamind turned away from the book, but as he did, his eyes became locked on the figure entering the room, a silly grin forming on his face. Roxanne had finally made it to class, and after apologizing to the teacher, her gazed panned around the room for a place to sit.

"Speaking of totally..." Megamind spoke without realizing, "have you ever seen a more totally perfect female specimen?"

Seeing Roxanne as well, Minion rolled his eyes and shook his head. His master had been crushing on Roxanne Ritchi for too long, and yet, he never did anything about it.

"As your loyal soldier in social solicitations, I have to say...why not just ask her out for a soda pop?" he suggested.

"What?" Megamind stumbled over his words, before shaking himself out of his daze. "No! Don't be crazy. I was talking about our lab experiment, Minion. She is quite the amphibian, is she not?"

The fish looked down at the dead frog on the desk again. Frankly, she wasn't. Not only was she _dead_, but Minion had seen better looking frogs. He'd seen better looking _toads_.

"Besides," his boss continued, "human girls are icky and their brains are not fully developed. That's why they all swoon over that bulk of useless metal, Metro Dude."

"I'm not entirely sure that's accurate, sir," Minion pointed out, knowing fully well that Megamind was just in denial.

This proved correct when the blue teen tried to make the empty space next to him more obvious, in hope that it might catch Roxanne's attention. Her eyes were still scanning the room, looking for an empty seat, and hope began to rise in the pit of his stomach as her gaze drew closer to him. But before it could even reach Minion, the door burst open and in came Metro Dude, carrying a large trophy.

"Guess who's team won?" he announced.

"You can at least excuse yourself for being late," Megamind muttered, remembering all the times he'd received detention for turning up late; the teacher now seemed to be clapping along with the students.

"Wow," Roxanne gasped with strained enthusiasm. "The school newspaper was actually hoping you'd win. I mean, combined with your most valuable player awards in both football and wrestling, as well as your nominations for class president, vice president, and treasurer, it's been a good week for you. The paper has asked me to ask you for an interview."

"Anything for you, Roxie," Metro Dude agreed, flashing her a smile.

_It's not for me, it's for the paper_, Roxanne said in her mind. She hid her rolling eyes; the two of them were friends, but Wayne Scott wanted to take it to the next level. The next level being dating, and Roxanne was dreading that he might ask her to Prom. He just wasn't her type; but she didn't want the other girls thinking she was crazy if she had to turn him down.

Reporter skills switched on when she heard two of the girls whispering to each other.

"I heard from Tammy, who said that she heard from Sandy, who said that she heard from Jane, that Roxanne is going to the Prom with Metro Dude," one, she recognized as Amy, whispered.

"Can you blame her?" the other, she noticed was Kelly, agreed. "He is _so_ dreamy."

Suddenly, Megamind leapt up from his seat, muttering something to Minion as he ran out the classroom. He ignored both the teacher's and Minion's shouts, the latter giving chase. Roxanne's face fell; she was hoping to congratulate him on his op-ed, but she guessed it would have to wait.

* * *

When Biology was over, Roxanne sought out Metro Dude immediately. Friends or not, she had a bone to pick with him.

"Wayne, we need to talk," she began, once she found him chatting to a couple of giggling girls.

"One second, Roxie," he told her, turning back to the girls. "I'll catch you ladies later. Be good, now."

He flashed them a smile and clicked his fingers, the girls giggling once more and sighing as he and Roxanne walked away together. Roxanne couldn't understand how their minds could turn into goo just like that when they saw the senior.

"So, what did you want to talk about, Roxie?" he asked, leaning against the lockers as he faced her.

"First, call me by my name, and second, since when were we going to Prom together?" she asked outright.

"Beats me," Metro Dude shrugged. "People have been talking, rumours spreading, girls gossiping."

"Did the talk, rumours and gossip come from you, by any chance?"

"Roxie, how can you say that?" he said, faking a hurt expression and ignoring her first request. "You know I only do good."

"Wayne, I'm a reporter," Roxanne reminded him. "I can smell when something's not right."

"Well..." the teen went on to say, scratching the back of his neck, "I did mention that I was planning to ask you to a couple of the guys in football, and wrestling, who may have told other people."

Roxanne placed her hand on her forehead; she knew how rumours could develop and spread like wild fire, and something like this was an inevitable spark for one. The kids assumed she'd said yes because, well, in their eyes, who wouldn't?

"Roxie!"

_Could this day get any worse? _

Roxanne groaned inwardly as Hal hurried up to her, every inch a nerd, complete with comic books sticking out of his far-too-high back-pack.

"Roxie, so glad I caught you!" he sighed, relieved. "Listen, I just heard the rumour that you and that Metro Dude are going to Prom, but I couldn't believe it. Please tell me it's not true!"

His goofy expression made Roxanne's stomach turn, and she cringed at the sight of him. Hal, like Metro Dude, was also interested in dating her, and frankly she didn't want either of them. She was about to voice this opinion but Metro Dude wrapped an arm around her waist; she restrained from pushing him away.

"Yes, she is," he replied for Roxanne. "So please, give her some room, Hal, and try not to bother us. We need some time alone."

For a moment, Roxanne felt guilty when she saw Hal's pained look...until he punched a wall up ahead, winced in pain, and she found that she regretted nothing.

"Look, Roxie, why don't we just go as friends?" Metro Dude suggested, bringing her from her daze. "If it makes you happy?"

Biting her lip, Roxanne gave this a thought. Sure, she knew that Metro Dude would call it a date anyway, but if there was one thing she promised herself, it was that she wouldn't attend Prom without a date. It was either Metro Dude or Hal, and she didn't even want to consider the latter.

"Fine," she agreed.

Metro Dude flashed her a smile and walked away, leaving Roxanne mentally hitting herself in frustration. She wanted to make herself feel better by at least congratulating Megamind on his op-ed, but the blue teen made himself scarce for the rest of the day.

_Guess I'll have to tell him at Prom_, she decided.

* * *

The gymnasium was filled with balloons, colourful sheets hanging from the ceiling, and included a disco ball in the centre of the dance floor. At the far end was a stage and a DJ, blasting out party music. All in all, the room was unrecognisable, at least it was to Minion.

"It's hard to believe that this is our gymnasium," he observed, whistling with an impressed tone.

The fish was wearing a dress over his robotic body and a blonde wig on his head, playing the part as Megamind's date. It was embarrassing on both their parts, really. Megamind himself was dressed in a tuxedo; black, of course.

"Yes," he agreed. "It feels rather unnatural being here and not having dodge-balls constantly thrown at me."

"By the way, your skills at dodging them have improved, sir," Minion complimented as they began to pour out a glass of punch each; the fish became distracted suddenly. "One O'clock, sir."

"Minion, it's barely seven."

"No, I mean look in the direction of One O'clock," he corrected.

So Megamind did...and his breath was taken away.

"Roxanne."

There she was, standing in a pretty red dress as she entered the gymnasium. Her arm was linked with that of Metro Dude's, but Megamind ignored this for now; all he saw was her, and she was all he wanted to see. Silly grin on his face, he didn't even notice Roxanne's uncomfortable look as she walked in with the senior.

"Remember," she whispered to him, "just friends."

"Sure thing, Roxie," he agreed, but was smiling at everyone, nonetheless.

"What does she see in him?" Megamind demanded, having not heard them.

"Sir, can you stop this whole 'in denial' thing?" Minion spoke up. "I see how you look at Roxanne. You're wearing your emotions on your sleeve."

"No, that's onion dip," the blue teen denied.

"It's obvious that you like her, that's all I'm saying," the fish went on to say.

"What's not to like?" Megamind admitted. "Her brain is far superior to that of any other you'd find residing in the heads of the unintelligent underlings around here. Yet, for all her smarts, she still finds herself drawn to such a brain-dead goof like Metro Dude."

Of course, Megamind wasn't aware of what was _really_ going on between his secret crush and rival. Roxanne and Metro Dude danced for the first two dances before the former lied and said she needed to rest. Her "date" shrugged it off and went to show off to some of the other girls. Roxanne rested her head in her hands. Could this evening get any worse?

"Excuse me, seniors," a man on stage spoke up, as the music stopped playing. "It's time to announce our Prom King and Queen. So without further ado, your Prom King and Queen are...none other than Metro Dude and Roxanne Ritchi."

There was a loud cheer as Metro Dude floated up to the stage, accepting the crown as it was placed upon his head. But the crowd began to die down when they realized that Roxanne was no where in sight.

"Miss Ritchi, could you please make your way towards the stage?" the teacher asked, holding the crown ready.

Everyone looked round, but couldn't find Roxanne anywhere. There was a state of confusion. Even Megamind couldn't understand what was going on. His vibrant green eyes scanned the room, until he saw a flash of red under the table, hidden by the tablecloth. He did a quick glance around; no one was watching him, so he crouched down and lifted the cloth...to reveal Roxanne hiding underneath.

The girl gasped, but calmed when she saw who it was.

"Oh, it's only you," she sighed, relieved.

"May I ask what you're doing under here?" Megamind asked, crawling under the table to sit beside her.

"It's...it's nothing...just... Ugh! It wasn't supposed to be this way!"

"That doesn't give me much of an answer," the blue teen pointed out. "Maybe I'll rephrase the question; why aren't you out there accepting the crown of Prom Queen? I thought you would have wanted to be Queen."

"It's...complicated," Roxanne began, taking a deep breath. "Of course I would love to be Prom Queen; it's every girl's dream. But just...not with him."

"Metro Dude? But I thought you two were-"

"We're not," she cut him off. "I only accepted because I refused to attend Prom without a date. We came as just friends, but he wants to take our relationship to the next level. And I just can't do that. He's not my type."

Megamind was surprised by her words – and in a secret part of him, relieved. She _didn't_ like him like that, after all!

"So you're under here because you're trying to make a point?" he questioned, his intellectual brain putting it all together.

"Exactly," she replied; she then remembered that she'd been meaning to talk to him. "Hey, I've just remembered. I read your op-ed for the school paper. And while I'm not too keen on your choice of subject matter, I was impressed with your writing."

Within the space of a second, Megamind's eyes widened to the size of saucers. She...she was impressed with _his_ writing? He couldn't believe it!

"R-Really?" he stammered, unsure what to say.

"Of course," she told him. "Well-written, good argument, even if it _was_ in favour of World Domination. Still, it's the best op-ed I've ever read. Certainly a change from another random girl droning on about how hot Metro Dude is."

"Oh, I'm with you on that one," Megamind agreed, chuckling. "Maybe I should write more? What do you think: 'Being a Villain isn't all Bad' or 'Why Rivals should be Destroyed'?"

Despite his topics, Roxanne couldn't help but laugh. She didn't understand why, but she just couldn't take him seriously. Maybe it was because he mentioned the topics in a childish way? Megamind laughed along with her, but then his face fell and he looked down at his feet.

"Not that anyone else will read them," he spoke softly, in a way Roxanne had never heard him speak before. "I doubt anyone but you read that last one."

Her mouth open, she was about to correct him on that, but closed it again when she realized that he was right. No one barely read the school paper at all, let alone an op-ed written by him. People only read it because of the constant articles about Metro Dude. Seeing the sad look on his face, Roxanne felt bad for him. She wondered if this was the _real_ Megamind, sitting under the table with her, and that the bad boy thing was just an act.

The silence that had settled between them didn't last very long until Megamind spoke again. He'd had an idea, but he just needed to be sure first.

"So...if Metro Dude wasn't Prom King, you'd happily be Prom Queen?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied.

That was all he needed. Without another word Megamind crawled out from under the table, and without hesitation, stormed through the crowd and directly towards where Metro Dude was still stood on stage.

"I challenge Metro Dude to a dance-off for the crown!" he announced.

There was a chorus of gasps as the other students backed away from Megamind, and Metro Dude crossed his arms with an amused smirk on his face. Meanwhile Roxanne poked her head out from under the tablecloth, having heard Megamind's words. He was challenging Metro Dude so she wouldn't have to hide. That was...so sweet.

"You can't do that," Metro Dude spoke, shaking his head.

"I can," the blue teen corrected him. "According to the student handbook, subsection H, line 37, another student can challenge the newly crowned Prom King to a dance off for said crown."

"Only if the newly crowned Prom King accepts the challenge," said Prom King added.

"What's the matter? Are you chicken?"

"I'm not afraid of anything."

He took off his crown and blazer, and the two of them took to the dance floor. The crowd gathered around them, and amongst them, Roxanne watched with worry in her eyes.

"Rules are simple," Megamind said. "First one to drop loses."

"You're on."

And the dance-off began. At first, the two of them seemed pretty matched in skills, but after some time, Megamind was starting to slow down. Roxanne could see this just by looking at him; he was panting for breath, barely able to keep up with his rival. She was surprised he'd been able to keep it up for this long without collapsing.

"What move is that?" Metro Dude scoffed at a crouched over Megamind.

"I- I call it 'The Retirement Home'," he quickly lied.

"No, you're just tired," the other boy pointed out, rolling his eyes.

And it wasn't long before Megamind finally collapsed.

"And that's not even a move at all," Metro Dude said again, laughing. "I _win_. You _lose_."

The other kids laughed along with him, and lifting himself up onto his elbows, Megamind turned away with a painful expression on his face. It was just like he was back at the Gifted School again, only worse. Noticing his expression Roxanne couldn't take it any longer. She realized he'd done that for her, and couldn't stand doing nothing while he laid there in shame. So it would ruin her reputation; to heck with that, she felt like being rebellious.

The crowd parted for her as she stepped forwards, making for the two boys.

"There you are, Roxie," Metro Dude sighed, flashing her a charming smile. "You missed it. The two of us were crowned Prom King and Queen, and then Megamind here tried to..."

He trailed off when Roxanne walked _straight past_ him and over to Megamind instead, kneeling down next to the blue teen. Everyone watching gasped, and furious whispers were heard as Megamind raised his head to lock eyes with Roxanne.

"What are you doing?" he asked with all seriousness.

She gave him a weak smile.

"You didn't have to do that, you know," she told him.

He smiled back.

"You don't have to do this."

"I guess we're even then."

Still stunned, Megamind allowed her to help him up. But what shocked him even more was when she didn't move from his side and instead, took his hands in hers.

"Do you think you've got enough energy for a slow dance?" she asked.

His eyes widened for the second time that night as she guided his hand to her waist, taking his other hand in her own as she rested her remaining hand on his upper arm. Megamind glanced down to keep an eye on his feet as they began to waltz, but Roxanne gentle lifted his chin to face her, and they continued. At first it was to no music, until the DJ played a slow song for them to dance to.

At first, the kids watching looked on in shock, until a few of the couples stepped forwards to join them. Eventually the only ones not dancing were Metro Dude, sitting on his throne with his head resting in his hand out of annoyance, and Minion, who was giving Megamind the thumbs up sign.

"So um, Roxanne," Megamind began, pausing to bite his lip nervously. "I was wondering...maybe sometime, you'd like to...go get a soda pop?"

Roxanne couldn't help but smile at his invitation.

"I'd like that."

* * *

Just so you all know, my poll is still going, but the stories may not be uploaded for a while. I'm still figuring out a few plot holes in the multi-chapter ones, and as for the one shots...I just need motivation.

Please review!


End file.
